


late nights & lists

by orphan_account



Series: mediocrity & cliches & thoughts of you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: but i say that as if i'm ever calm, lists are calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't feel like sleeping so i'm scrolling through tumblr send help





	late nights & lists

times today i thought of you

-when i woke up

-every other time after that

-now

-and now

-and now

-and now

-and every now after that because i'm hopeless


End file.
